mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnival Cat vs. Ponyville
Carnival Cat vs. Ponyville is a song by SandJosieph about a mare who calls herself a cat who takes Big Macintosh prisoner so that he can be her (unwilling) husband. It features creative input from at least sixteen people. Summary Late one night, Applejack and her brother are looking for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo together and they enter "Catherine's Park". As they walk through the entrance, Big Mac gets in but the gate slams shut in Applejack's face. Applejack runs away for help, and Big Mac continues on. Carnival Cat (or "Catherine"), a strange mare with red eyes who calls herself a cat, tricks the Cutie Mark Crusaders into visiting her carnival-of-sorts. She has them give some bits to a living ticket booth (which eats the bits) to enter. Carnival Cat kidnaps the CMC as bait, and Big Macintosh comes to rescue them. When he does, Carnival Cat is smitten and captures him. She takes him through her carnival's "Tunnel of Love", and entities inside the ride sing complementary lines within her song. After the ride, Big Macintosh sees the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a cage. Before he can do anything, he finds himself on "Catherine's Coaster". After the roller coaster, Carnival Cat arranges a hasty marriage with a sockpuppet priest. Back in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and her friends get the Elements of Harmony ready. They arrive and prepare the Elements as Carnival Cat continues singing. In the end, they rescue Big Mac and the CMC, as well as deliver justice to Carnival Cat. Lyrics :Cat the Cutie Mark Crusaders ::Welcome my dear little pony friend ::Come and stay with me 'til the end! ::There's just one thing that has to be said ::If you cannot play, then you're dead! ::Look, there's the ticket booth, feed it quickly please! ::Your gold bits are what it eats! ::There is so much to see, you will not believe ::The parasprites I had last week! ::Wander now inside, leave Ponyville behind ::If you turn back now, a cockatrice you'll find! ::Say what makes you happy, say that "da magic's" here ::Do not be afraid for I am not one to fear 'cause ::This is the place where I control all you see! ::But I want more so come pretty please with ::Me, the Cat of Carnival Design! ::Baby get in line, you're mine! :Apple Bloom: But you're a pony! :Carnival Cat: I am NOT a pony! :Scootaloo: Well, you look like one... :Carnival Cat: Do I look equine? These ears you see are definitely of feline nature! :Sweetie Belle: But what about your mane and tail? :Carnival Cat: Silence! And let us speak of this never again... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Big Brother! :Cat/Hidden Lyrics ::It's a World of Hate, it's a World of Fears ::It's a World of LIES!, and a World of Tears ::All your hopes, all your dreams, ripped apart at the seams! ::It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, World! :Choir ::Come my love! :Cat Big Macintosh :lyrics in italics ::Come with me baby so we can set love free ::Love is a foal who will not obey your laws! ::Happiness is my guarantee! ::Love is a mare with fangs and claws! ::So please come here and give me one sweet kiss ::Love is a pony demure and little... ::Or you will be left friendless! ::Though she is not so brittle! ::My love is lonely, idle without a spark ::Love is a Cutie Mark that's beyond your reach! ::Patiently waiting to devour your heart! ::Love is a joke that poisons all the weak! ::Sweet music preys on you my darling baby ::Love is a filly who will ravage your soul... ::So please give your love to me your lady! ::Since she dares not ever let you go! ::I am waiting, saddle up your pride! ::Love is waiting, saddle up your pride! ::There's no need to run and hide! ::There's no need to run and hide! :Cat and Choir ::La, la la la laa la ::La, la la la la-ah ::La, la la la laa la ::La, la la la la-ah! :[Carnival Cat and choir]' ''Big Macintosh ::Now that you're with me, just sit back and relax! ::There is much to do, so listen to these facts! ::Ponyville is doomed and you've got a front row view ::The events in motion cannot be stopped unless you :Cat' :Mark Crusaders'' ::Give yourself up and let your love set me free! ::Please come and save us! ::Or your friends die, their souls paid to me! ::Don't let her take us! ::So marry me and I shall waste your life ::No! Don't do it! Please don't waste your life! ::Let me be your little wife! ::Don't make her your little wife! :Carnival Cat/Hidden Lyrics: I am the bride, with much to hide. You are my groom, walking straight to your doom... :Unnamed priest: Do you, Miss, take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband? :Carnival Cat: Definitely... :Unnamed priest: Do you, Sir, take this mare... :Carnival Cat: Mare!? :Unnamed priest: Erm...cat? Do you take this "cat" to be your lawfully wedded wife? :Big Macintosh: Eenope! :Carnival Cat: Too bad, we're married now... :Six ::For Ponyville, our home! Let's go! :Cat ::Come get to know me, My Little Pony! ::Let's consummate our day! :Choir ::Let's play! :[Carnival Cat and simultaneous ponies]' ::Don't make a fuss I'm :''Twilight Sparkle ::Magic... :Cat' ::One you can trust! :''Twilight and Pinkie Pie ::Laughter... :Cat ::There's no need to turn away! :Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack ::Honesty... :Choir ::Don't Stray! :Cat ::There's nothing to fear :Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash ::Loyalty... :Cat ::Don't be so frightened :Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy ::Kindness... :Cat ::Beauty can not harm you! :Mane Six ::Generosity... :Choir ::It's True! :Cat ::Don't be scared of my plans for two! :Mane Six ::The Elements of Harmony! :Cat ::There's nothing I dare not do! :Choir ::For You! :Cat ::Now you're mine, sweet babe I'm not a witch! :Six ::Get away, you psychopathic witch! :Cat ::Life alone just makes me sick! :Six ::Your kind makes us ponies sick! :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Six ::Go away you monster! ::Leave us be in Ponyville! ::Go away you monster! ::Taste the rainbow, pony foal! Voice cast *PKEmi - Carnival Cat/Applejack/Rainbow Dash *Emichwan88 - Twilight Sparkle *MsIkarishipper - Pinkie Pie *AlisaBethification - Fluttershy *The AshGirl - Rarity/Sweetie Belle *krisdageekqueen - Apple Bloom *ILuvBoysInDresses - Scootaloo *Saminat - Big Macintosh *Other Vocals: Sand Josieph, Amelia Bedelia, Ocarinaplaya, Ocarinaplaya's Sister (Kat), MorbidButterflyProd, Nraco Wolf, xxxdigital(?), linksbro1 Animatic An animatic of the song was created by Sherbert Berrybear nine months after the original song's release. It depicts the events of the song's story in visual form. References to other musical compositions The song references other musical compositions within its melody or countermelody six times. First, at 1:12 it references "It's a Small World (after all)", both in "hidden" lyrics and in instrumentation, made more prominent in one of the MIDI files. (Also in this hidden verse, the line "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, World" is a reference to the 1963 film It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World.) Secondly, there are a few times throughout the song, such as in the beginning, that reference Discord's leitmotif from the series as written by composer William Anderson. Another melody in the background is minor key variation of "Pinkie's Parasprite Polka", another theme by William Anderson from Swarm of the Century. It also references "Hush Now Lullaby" and "Cupcake Song" from the series, songs by Daniel Ingram. Lastly, in the "XG voices" MIDI, there is a musical line that references Richard Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" and Felix Mendelssohn's "Wedding March". External links *The video on YouTube *Animatic on YouTube *Lyrics and additional info by the creator on Google Docs *Song and instrumental on Bandcamp *Isolated vocal and other tracks on Bandcamp Category:Fanmade videos